


pour a little sugar on it, honey

by beamtime



Series: bro we are kissing now [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Comeplay, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Oral Sex, mark's décolletage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:28:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22520017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beamtime/pseuds/beamtime
Summary: "You really like these polos, huh," Mark comments, teasing."I really likeyou," Lucas counters, face heating. It's not his fault that Mark looks so cute and neat and lovely in them.
Relationships: Mark Lee/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas
Series: bro we are kissing now [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1620385
Comments: 7
Kudos: 212





	pour a little sugar on it, honey

**Author's Note:**

> this is not what i meant to write next but, uh, the spirit moves in mysterious ways sometimes.
> 
> warnings/enticements: blowjobs, comeplay, mark's décolletage

"Hmm," Mark hums thoughtfully at his desk. Curious, Lucas looks up from where he's sprawled on his side on Mark's beanbag with his macro econ textbook.

"Hungry?" he asks, holding out the bag of chips.

Mark stretches, arching his back and extending his neck in a long line above the single open button of his polo shirt before he hunches forward again, shaking his head. He reminds Lucas of one of the cute kitten videos that Dejun always watches. "Time for a break," Mark answers, squeezing his eyes shut and then blinking them open again rapidly.

"Bro," Lucas says as Mark closes his laptop and gets up, seating himself on Lucas's lap. It shouldn't be enough to get Lucas half hard in his shorts, but they've been studying for the past several hours. All that reading takes its toll.

"You really like these polos, huh," Mark comments, teasing.

"I really like _you_ ," Lucas counters, face heating. It's not his fault that Mark looks so cute and neat and lovely in them.

Mark's ears turn pink when Lucas tells him so. "I like your clothes, too," he says, fingers playing with the hem of Lucas's ratty tank top.

"Thanks," mutters Lucas, a bit embarrassed. He hadn't bothered to dress up because he'd been planning on finishing this econ p-set, so they'd have time to go to the farmers' market tomorrow morning. ("It's not about groceries," Ten had explained, rolling his eyes when Lucas had protested that neither of them cooked, "it's about the cute date vibes.") Lucas's expression softens when Mark continues to stare expectantly and he leans forward to place a kiss on the corner of Mark's mouth.

"You could… on me. While I'm wearing one." Mark waves his hand across his collarbones to demonstrate.

Mark says the darndest things sometimes, Lucas thinks feverishly.

"Isn't that usually kind of… you know? In porn." _Degrading_ is the word that comes to Lucas's mind. The men sometimes say some pretty mean things to the girls (and boys) on the receiving end, which seems extremely unfair, especially when it doesn't look like it's all done in fun. Lucas tries to avoid those types of videos.

Mark shrugs. "I don't know." He cocks his head, looking at Lucas through his dark eyelashes. "Does it matter? I mean… it's just between the two of us."

That's true enough, Lucas concedes, but. "Here? Now?" Mark rolls his hips down against Lucas's in response, popping open the next two buttons at the top of his shirt and spreading the fabric to show off his collarbones. Despite his dedicated study of his boyfriend's body ( _Boyfriend!_ he still feels giddy that he gets to call Mark that), Lucas has never thought about that particular aspect of Mark's anatomy with such… intensity until now. "That's… that's cool," Lucas says, voice hoarse.

Mark pauses, hovering above Lucas's belly button. "Do you not want to?" Mark asks with a shade of doubt and Lucas rushes to reassure him.

"I do, I do! Uh, it's all yours!" Lucas waves his hands above his lap in a way that he hopes conveys, ' _Please touch my dick_ ,' as respectfully and lovingly as possible. "Have at it."

Lucas has only a brief moment to consider burying himself in the beanbag and never talking again, when Mark begins tugging down the waist of Lucas's pants. Mark's determined face in relation to touching various parts of Lucas's body is still one of the top five hottest things that Lucas has ever seen. He bites off a groan when the elastic band of his shorts catches on his stiffening cock.

"Dude, a little help here," Mark says. Lucas obligingly lifts his hips and shimmies so Mark can pull down his shorts far enough that Lucas's cock springs free. Mark's eyes narrow. "Have you gotten even bigger?"

" _Bro_ ," Lucas says, hands flying to his cock and squeezing tight around the base to stave off the sudden surge of arousal.

"Sorry, sorry!" Mark giggles. He puts his hands above Lucas's, placating, and Lucas tries to focus on his breathing instead of Mark's small neatly trimmed fingernails or the small callused fingertips sweeping up and down the length of Lucas's dick in some unknown pattern. "You're just really…" Lucas doesn't find out what he is because Mark mouths wetly at the inside of Lucas's thigh, kissing the muscle there instead of finishing his sentence.

Mark's mouth maps a meandering path between Lucas's thighs. It's the best and worst apology that Lucas has ever received, unpredictable and teasing in its course until Mark finally nuzzles against Lucas's fingers. Unable to resist the softness of it, Lucas touches Mark's cheek with the back of his left hand, chasing the pink flush of Mark's skin. Mark makes a soft, whining noise when Lucas plays with the soft shell of his ear and Lucas has to adjust his hand on his cock to ground himself.

"What else do you want me to?" Mark asks, blinking up at Lucas innocently above his dick. Lucas tightens his grip on himself.

"I kind of thought you already had a game plan," he says, throat dry and clicking. He swallows roughly to clear his throat and Mark's gaze sharpens, like he can see every explicit thought flashing through Lucas's overactive imagination.

"Can I use my mouth?" There's almost a sweetness to Mark's question, how direct he is in what he wants versus the roundabout way he phrases it. Lucas nods fervently and bites back a groan as Mark's mouth closes around the tip of his cock.

They've fooled around in a few different positions and in a few different places (Lucas hasn't been able to study in the art library for the past couple of weeks after a particularly hot and heavy makeout session in the stacks), but Mark has never taken more than just the head of Lucas's dick into his mouth. Lucas nearly chokes in surprise when Mark hollows his cheeks and moves further down Lucas's cock.

"You don't have to..." Lucas's voice cracks as Mark flattens his tongue and presses up against the underside of Lucas's dick with warm, wet pressure. Looking up through his bangs, Mark guides the hand by his ear further back into his hair until Lucas is cradling Mark's head.

"I can do it," Mark says, coming off of Lucas's cock. His voice is a notch lower than usual and Lucas tightens his grip around his cock before Mark goes down again deeper than before. It's still not the full length of Lucas's dick, but that's more than enough to send Lucas teetering on the edge. He accidentally tugs on the ends of Mark's hair as Mark begins slowly moving up and down with more purpose. Mark makes an encouraging noise deep in the back of his throat that vibrates through Lucas's body.

"I'm—" Lucas moans with increasing urgency. "Mark, I'm close, _Mark._ "

Mark lets Lucas's cock slip out of his mouth, licking his lips. "Yeah," he says, voice rough in stark contrast to his gentle touch as he pulls Lucas's hand away from his cock and laces their fingers together. "Come on." With his other hand, Mark spreads the wetness on Lucas's cock to the final inches at the base and works Lucas through his orgasm, leaning forward so that Lucas's come falls across his collarbones and the opening of his shirt.

Lucas breathes heavily through the aftershocks, heart pounding. At some point he must have shut his eyes because he opens them again to see Mark's wide eyes and reddened, wet mouth coming into focus in front of him. Shifting his grip on Mark's hand, he tugs Mark down over him and immediately begins working Mark's jeans open.

"Your pants are so tight," he complains, barely getting Mark's dick out and spitting into his hand.

"Really, dude?" Mark says with a disbelieving smile, but his cock is already fully hard and leaking. "That's the first thing you're going to say?" Lucas kisses him, hungry and wanting, as he jerks Mark off with a firm, heavy hand in time with the rhythm of Mark's thrusting hips.

"Thank you," Lucas says, nipping at Mark's lower lip. His next kiss is gentler, soothing the sting, and he trails soft butterfly kisses down Mark's neck, light enough that they won't leave behind any marks. Mark's head falls back when Lucas's tongue sweeps over a bit of his own come collecting in the divot between Mark's clavicles, rubbing it into Mark's skin before he licks it away clean.

"I'm going to," Mark manages to moan in warning before he comes into Lucas's hand. Lucas buries his face into Mark's hair, surrounding himself in Mark's scent as Mark slumps down against Lucas's chest. Lucas wraps his arms around Mark and arranges them so that Mark is more comfortably settled in his lap.

"I really do like your clothes," Mark says quietly as if he's sharing a secret. Lucas raises his eyebrows, curious.

"Really?"

Mark grins, reaching out to trace the curve of Lucas's bicep with his pointer finger. "You look good in anything," he explains and Lucas feels his cheeks growing warm again.

"You do, too," Lucas responds dutifully.

Mark laughs. "But the polos are your favorite?"

"I'm not the one who said that," Lucas says, prim.

"Okay, dude," Mark says, patting Lucas's chest indulgently. They cuddle for a little longer and Lucas thinks that's the end of it but Mark always has a way of surprising him. "What else do you want me to wear?" he asks, kissing Lucas's ear while Lucas's brain short circuits.

"Um," Lucas says dumbly.

"Need some time to think about it?" Mark asks. Lucas doesn't know he feels better or worse about the embarrassed blush dusting across Mark's cheeks.

"Yes, definitely," Lucas answers thickly. "And, uh, same." He ducks his head. "If there's anything you want me to wear."

"Oh!" Mark blinks as if he hadn't been expected that. "I'll think about it, too. But not now! We should probably get back to work."

He leaps off of Lucas's lap to clean up and Lucas watches him go, impressed not for the first time by how quickly Mark can shift gears. Still, Mark's surprised smile stays on his face even after they've both returned to their studying several minutes later, refreshed and in new clothes. Lucas sneaks in to steal one last fond kiss from Mark before settling back with his econ textbook. He definitely needs to finish this p-set tonight if he wants to wake up early to dress up for their date tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry not sorry @ the archie comics for this blasphemy.
> 
> me: bro we are teens 2, or 2 bros 2 teens  
> [markgeolli](https://archiveofourown.org/users/markgeolli/works): 2 bros 2 teens sounds like a foursome  
> me: i was trying to frame it like 2 fast 2 furious,,,


End file.
